


Simul ultima

by Cj_Quinn72



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually he can speak clearly and profoundly, in at least four languages. But not today. Not with her standing right there. Hollowed eyed. Dead looking and broken. She looks like every nightmare he has had for the past three years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simul ultima

"It's been a while."

He clears his throat, trying to find the right words for the situation.

But it's like his whole vocabulary has gone out the window.

Again.

Usually he can speak clearly and profoundly, in at least four languages.

But not today.

Not with her standing right there.

Hollowed eyed.

Dead looking and broken.

She looks like every nightmare he has had for the past three years.

There is a horrible cold spot in his gut, knotted like string tied by a sailor.

Neither one of them speaks.

His arms begin to ache as he reaches for her, and he knows it's because he is breaking. A doll that had sat still far too long, only to be dropped unexpectedly.

She takes a sharp breath.

"No."

He winces.

Pausing for a moment he swallows hard, trying to hold back the rush of tears and soft whispers of 'I'm sorry.'

It isn't working but all he can see is her face, now twisted in a mask of pain and slow tears.

She looks more alive this way, but even more heart breaking.

He reaches for her, without a thought and lets his own tears stain his skin as well.

They most look a horrifying sight. A demon holding a broken angel in his arms, tears of black rolling down their faces.

Hands gripping clothing for dear life.

They slowly sink to the ground, small wails and sobs echo in the black space around them.

No one is there to see them, no one could hear them if they stood two feet away. Such is the oddity of dimensions.

Overlapping- but only on one side. Like a one way mirror.

People walked past them on the other side and never realized there was so depressing a sight mere inches from them.

The disturbing couple continued their mourning and tears for a while longer, until eventually the sun set and there was no one in sight, not even on the other side.

"Odd."

He whispered pulling away from the embrace to look her in the eyes. She frowned a bit in confusion, "What?"

He attempted a smile, but it looked horribly like a grimace of pain.

"I- I spend... countless years searching for you, trying to undo what had been done. Losing everything. I was cracked, like glass, but until I moved to touch you it was just that... Cracked. Now I seem to have… shattered. There is little that holds me together now but you. If I were to let go of you, even for a moment-"

She shook her head, and he heard her start to shatter too.

More black tears leaked from them as they stared at each other, but they didn't move, or speak.

Finally he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead carefully against hers, "Let's just take a bit of a rest. A nap. Is that alright?"

She didn't close her eyes, she watched those black tears ooze down his skin, and she wondered what it felt like to have suffered as he had all this time.

She knew what her suffering had been like, but she'd known he was alive and free. And that was what made the time bearable.

Nothing else, not even seeing him (as he had been) in her dreams every night. But...

He had thought she was dead.

He hadn't known where she was, he'd been searching for her...

This whole time!

She let her eyes fall close and took slow deep breaths, matching his.

"I love you." She breathed as she exhaled.

Hearing his breath catch she smiled weakly, "I know- I know. You've told me millions of times... Demons can't love. But I was an angel. And I can love. I DO love. I love you."

She felt him shaking but didn't register words until she opened her eyes and saw him watching her.

He must have seen her expression as she spoke, because the pain and sadness etched into his face was monumental.

Then she heard the words he was squeezing out.

"I do. I do. I do. I do. I do. I DO love you! Truly. I'm sorry, sooo sorry! I love you- I love you- I love you! Please-I-I'm so sorry. Forgive me."

She pulled his mouth to hers and pressed their cracked lips together.

She didn't mind that the sharp edges of his lips and teeth hurt against hers.

She was sure hers felt the same to him, all that mattered was that they were there.

Together.

Finally honest about their feelings.

Finally on each other's level.

They were equal now.

Made immortal by pain and loss.

Ready to shatter at the slightest breath of wind or falling leaf.

Her broken excuse for wings wrapped around them and held him tighter still.

They sat there until they petrified.

Simul ultima.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I have a Patreon! Check it out! https://www.patreon.com/cjquinn72?ty=h


End file.
